It's Alright, It's Ok
by AddictOfTwilight
Summary: 100 years after edward left bella became a famous singer. she was starting to get over edward but what happens when their at her concert? her emotions come out after years and give her what she wants. REVIEW!
1. after 100 years

BPOV

It's been 100 years since Edward left me in the wood. I remember that day perfectly, that day I was changed b Victoria. The wolves came but didn't get there in time to save me.

FLASHBACK

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold

eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for

their real intent.

"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed

in that order.

"No."

2 hours later Victoria came.

"well, well, well. Look what we have here."

"he's gone, just kill me now." I whispered knowing she'd hear it.

"hmm. I don't think so. Now it's time for my revenge, mate for mate."

With that she sank her teeth into my neck. A couple minutes later the wolves came. They killed Victoria.

END FLASHBACK

I now have my own coven with Ashley, Vanessa, Zac, Drew and Luke. I am now a famous singer and my coven are the dancers. Vanessa is mates with Zac and Ashley is with Luke. Drew tries to flirt with me but I can't bring myself for another relationship because I'm still healing. We are currently backstage preparing for the concert. My family are gifted. Ashley has time travel, like stop time and pause time. Vanessa has project thoughts, read minds, Zac can control minds, Luke has super strength like Emmett, Drew can teleport and has advanced dazzling powers and me, and I can absorb powers. So I have all of my covens powers and for some reason I have the Cullen's powers. The red streaks I had as a human are now blond.

"are you ready for Izzy Swan?" the announcer yells to the crowd.

"YES!"

My dancers took their places on stage.

"well here she is, Izzy Swan with the hit Alive." He ran off stage and I had my back to the audience. The music started playing.

"Never thought the day would come when I'd see  
My reflection smiling right back at me  
It's been a while since I've been happy  
Not sure, that I'm ready  
I never planned on letting love in  
Didn't wanna go back there again

But maybe I could (maybe I should)  
Take a, take a chance on you

chorus

Tonight, I'm lost in the music and lights  
I don't wanna let go but I might  
If it's right  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight  
Is this real? Cause this heart is just startin' to heal  
And you're so close to makin' me feel (me feel)  
Alive, alive, alive, alive

I didn't ever think that I'd be given  
Everythin' that I was missing  
It's like somebody out there's listening  
Still not sure, that I'm ready  
But maybe I could (maybe I should)  
Take a, take a chance on you

chorus

You're makin' me feel, alive, alive  
Alive, alive, alive, alive

I don't know if it's love again  
But I'm closer than I've ever been  
You're makin' me wanna let you in (wanna let you in)  
I can feel your energy  
I can't explain the chemistry  
All the signs are telling me  
Take a chance on you

chorus x2" I did my dance moves with the music and when the music stopped dancing stopped.

"ok, this next song is one of my favourites. Be good to me."

"Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do

What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

chorus  
I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be x3  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me  
chorus

Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in

chorus x2"

A loud applause started and then I smelt it; vampire. I didn't bother looking for who it was.

"ok, girls have you ever had a boyfriend who cheated on you, well I have and this songs is for you." I still remember the day I decided to make my dad happy by going out with Jacob but 2 weeks later I caught him cheating on me with Jessica.

"You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away

No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

chorus

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way too late  
I'm closing the door  
chorus x2"

I sang a couple more songs and danced to them. A while later it was the end of the concert and we went backstage to go home because we didn't want people coming back stage tonight because we needed to hunt. My diet is the same as the Cullen's. We just got into the park were hunting in tonight and we split up as usual, mate and mate went together but I went with Drew. Drew got his favourite grizzly bear and I got a mountain lion.

"it was a good concert, Izzy." Drew told me.

"I Know it was, it always is." I teased him and smiled.

He smiled and sniffed the air. "do you smell that?"

I sniffed the air and smelt the same scent I smelt at the concert. "yes, it's a vampire." By the time I finished the sentence the others met us,

"we came back because we smelt the vampires. There vegetarians like us and there are 7 of them."

The smell was closer meaning they were heading this way. We could tell which direction they were coming from and I being the coven leader stood at the front of them. The all emerged from the wood and I couldn't believe my eyes. The scent I smelt at the concert was the Cullen's. The stood not too far from us. They had wide eyes from the shock.

"hello Cullen's. This is my coven or family. This is Ashley and Luke, Vanessa and Zac, Drew and you know me already." Edward was looking at Drew with hatred in his eyes probably because he thinks he's my mate but why would he hate him for that, he left me, he didn't love me not the other way round. The Carlisle spoke up.

"um... yes nice to meet you and good to see you too Bella. It was an excellent concert by the way. Um... do any of you have powers?"

"yes, we all have powers. Ashley can time travel and stop time, Vanessa can project thoughts and read minds, Zac can control minds, Luke has super strength, Drew can teleport and has advanced dazzling powers and I can absorbed powers, so I have super strength, control minds, read minds and project thoughts, block powers mentally, teleport, see the future, control emotions, dazzling powers, time travel and I'm a tracker."

The Cullen's had there's mouths drop to the floor.

"unless you want to catch flies, I suggest you close your months." Ashley suggested.

Esme then got out of her shock and asked "why don't we go back to our place and talk there?" we nodded our heads.

When we got to the Cullen's place. I was shocked.


	2. Edward founds out

EPOV

It's been 100 depressing years since i left the love of my life. I was so weak about 2 months after i left me and alice went back but when we got there Charlie said she went missing the day i left. So we figured she ran away but i will never forget her. Right now Emmett, Jasper and myself are just watching tv until alice came in.

"turn it too mtv, i had a vision of this and i didn't understand it so i want to see what it's about."

Emmett switched to mtv and we saw people about to announce a singer.

"Now we just want to say that a new star with her new album and new hit single, Izzy Swan, is touring around Washington and tonight she is performing in seattle. Now we have got her new hit single music video to show you and here is It's alright, It's ok."

Then a music video came up and a girl with brown hair like bella's but with blonde streaks appears on the screen and she starts to sing

"You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away

No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

chorus

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way too late  
I'm closing the door  
chorus x2"

"now that was a good song."


	3. holy!

I was expecting a nice clean home when all I see is holes the size of people in the walls, cloths on the floor. It was a mess. It looks like Emmett and Rosalie got a bit carried away.

"This is what it's been looking like ever since we got here. We've been too depressed to do anything." Edward told me.

The others just arrived then. We all sat down either on the floor or on a couch. I sat next to Ashley.

"So, how about we start of on your story after we left Bella." Carlisle suggested.

I nodded. "Um...well Edward left me in the woods by myself and I just wanted to die so I just sat in the forest waiting for it. 2 months later, Victoria came. Even though I asked for death, she wouldn't give it to me. For revenge, mate for mate, she changed. Jacob and the wolves came and killed her and Jacob stayed with me until the changed was complete. 5 days later I found Ashley and Vanessa, they were raped. Vanessa was about to die, so I changed her, Ashley wanted it too so I changed her as well. Drew was a newborn when he found us. He couldn't control he's power and he practically teleported accidentally to us. Luke came from the volturi; he didn't want to hunt humans so they sent him to us. Zac, well he doesn't remember his human life. I found him 1 day old and about to kill a human, but I stopped him. So here we today."

They were shocked.

"Bella, can please speak to you for a minute?" Edward asked me.

I got up and followed him to his room. His room had a black leather couch in the right hand corner and a stereo in the left.

"Bella, um, I'm really sorry for the way things turned out but I need you to know it was a lie. I left to protect, I felt like my world was too dangerous for you and with that, we left. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm sorry. I love you with all my heart, I always have and I always will."

I was trying to see if that was the truth because he said it was a lie but back then it looked like the truth. So if he's good at lying I don't know if he's lying know.

"H-how do I know you're not lying now because if you lied then, I don't know if you're lying now?"

He looked at me with sad eyes "before I try to prove it to you, what are your songs about?"

I looked up at him "it's alright, it's ok is about Jacob cheating on me, alive was before Jake cheated and others were about my feelings about you leaving."

Edward became depressed even more at the thought of her being able to move on from him within 2 months. "You moved on with Jacob?"

"no, my dad was going to send me to Renee if I didn't get a little bit happier so to make him happy I went out with Jake for 4 weeks, but 3 weeks into it I found out he was a werewolf and I week after that I found him cheating on me with Jessica, he's imprinted."

Edward was beyond mad that she went out with a dog. He knew Bella could feel his anger so she hugged him. He calmed down instantly and was shocked that Bella did that. He put his arms around her and she looked up to see his face.

"I didn't want to go out with him; I was desperate to stay in Forks because I visited your house every day after school until Jacob. Look Edward, it will take time for me to trust you enough to be with you. I do love you but I need to learn to trust you won't leave again."

He nodded. "But can I kiss you because I don't think I can wait until then."

I answered with a kiss. This kiss was different, no one was holding back. I felt Edward's tongue for permission. I opened my mouth and Edward's tongue battled mine for dominance. With this I felt the same electric shock I felt when I was human. I could have stayed here for hours. With this kiss I knew that he loved me, so I grabbed him shirt and ripped it off. He pulled back. I felt rejected.

"What happened to taking time?"

"I can't wait any longer; I need to feel you in me." I kissed him again and not waiting for permission I put her tongue in his mouth and he moaned. I was getting wet and could feel him getting hard. Edward took off my top and pulled back to get a good look of me. I put my hands on his chest and started roaming them up and down. They stopped at the hem of his pants. I put the pants down to find he was wearing no boxers. Then he kissed me hard and ripped my pants and undies off at the same time leaving me only in a bra. He carefully took the bra off and they we were both standing naked in his bedroom. We got a look at each other and we were both turned on. I listened for his emotions and found love, lust and desire.

She's so gorgeous. I don't deserve her. I'm gonna make her scream my name all night long. Edward was thinking. I kissed him passionately and I pulled him over to the couch. He started kissing on my neck and I turned us around so I was on top. I kissed his chest and kept on going down. I came face to with his cock. It was hard and big. I looked up at him with my lustful eyes and he had his eyes closed. I kissed his the tip of his cock and he moaned. I took him in my mouth using my tongue and teeth and he kept on moaning and screaming my name.

"Be-Bella, I'm gonna..." he released into my mouth and I swallowed and cleaned him. When I was done I looked at him and kissed him lightly.

"Bella that was..."

"Unbelievable, amazing, sexy..." I started.

"Too sexy for words, now where were we, oh yes, I'm going to return the favour." I confused about what he said. Then all of a sudden I was on my back and his tongue was licking me at my entrance.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I released.

He kissed me softly and I felt his cock at my entrance and he pushed into me and we both moaned at the feeling. He started pumping in and out of me slowly at first.

"Faster...harder" I screamed. He went faster and we went for hours and we released a lot but I lost count. After having sex 5 times we stopped. We were breathing heavily.

"That...was...amazing..." I whispered.

"I know. Does this mean were back together?"

I turned to him and kissed him. Running her tongue on his lips. He allowed her access to his mouth and we stayed like that for a while when I reluctantly pulled back and said "well, i don't know." I teased him.

He groaned. "well i am in whether you like it or not."

I smiled and kissed him softly. "good, because im not letting you go."

"i love you Bella."

"i love you too Edward"


	4. Bring it

After what me and Edward did 2 nights ago we've have become attached at the hip. Were always together.

"Why do you feel guilty and sad?" Edward asked.

"Because I only see my other family at rehearsal and at a concert which I've got one tonight. Oh, I've saved all of you seats at the front. Oh and I wrote a new song about our love."

He licked his lips. "Can I hear this song?"

I nodded. He got excited but he got disappointed soon after.

"You can hear it at the concert tonight with everyone one else."

He sulked then I kissed him and he became happy.

Hmm... Maybe I can go up there and get them down here to play the game. –Emmett

We both groaned at Emmett thinking that. Then Emmett came barging in yelling "COME ON, WE WANT TO HANG OUT WITH BELLA TOO!"

"Gosh Emmett, were vampires you don't need to yell." I whispered.

We headed downstairs and found both covens in a circle minus Carlisle and Esme. We sat down and Alice squeaked "truth or dare time. Ok, Emmett you first."

"Ashley, truth or dare?"

"Haha...truth."

Emmett sulked. "Ok. Have you ever thought about someone other than you mate sexually? If yes, than who was it?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I'm so sorry guys, but yes I have and it was Edward but I blocked him from reading those thoughts. Alice what do you want?"

"Dare." She said happily.

"No shopping for 1 month for clothes in expensive stores, so that means you can shop at wal-mart only." Alice's face was so funny everyone started laughing.

"Evil vampire. Luke truth or dare?"

"Um... I choose truth?" it came out like a question.

"Out of the vampires here, who would you turn guy for?"

His eyes went wide like they were going to come out of its sockets. "Edward...I would turn gay for Edward."

Edward was furious. "WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE APART FROM BELLA THAT WOULD LIKE TO BE WITH ME?"

I tried to calm him down by kissing him on the neck and it seemed to of worked because he pulled my head to his and we kissed until Drew coughed. We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Luke asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to send lust waves to Edward and Bella and see how far they can hold back. I want them to resist it." He nodded. I could tell a wave of lust coming at me and I immediately thought of having sex with Edward and I read his mind to find him thinking the same thing but we needed to resist. I opened my mind to Edward.

Edward, I've got an idea. Let's have sex through thoughts, so they won't know. I've blocked us both from Vanessa. –me

Not as good but what's going to happen if he wins the dare? –Edward

Teasing from Emmett would be the first guess.

Isn't it worth it? –Edward

Oh fuck this

I kissed him hard and jasper stoped the lust coming at us but that didn't stop us. We started using tongue and jasper then sent waves of hate at us for us to stop. I pulled back and started slapping him and he pulled me off him and I regretted that I slapped him.

"I'm sorry Edward." He kissed me and accepted it.

"Vanessa truth or dare?"

"Nope sorry but Ashley, Drew, Luke and I have to out and pick out outfits for tonight. Bye." With that that left.

"Zac truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love with someone else besides Vanessa?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Not a part of the question." Zac answered.

"Edward truth or dare?" Zac asked.

"Truth."

"Ok. What is the best thing about human Bella and vampire Bella?"

"Human would be her blush. Vampire would be the sex. The moans and screams she makes it magic."

"Okay stop right there."

"Rose...truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare."

"No contact with Emmett for 1 week."

Emmett's and Rose's mouths dropped to the floor. "Bella, truth or dare?" Rose asked me.

"Crap...truth."

She smiled evilly "what is the worst thing about having sex with Edward and you can't say there is none."

My eyes went wide and I almost chocked "ok. He would hold back when I was human."

"As a vampire Bella."

"That wasn't part of the truth." I smiled. "Well, I'm going to the bedroom." I got up and Edward followed me. When we got in our bedroom he asked "remember the truth Rose gave you, well what if she put the word vampire in it? What would you answer be?"

"You... try to hold your orgasm until last minute."

"You noticed that... well I want you too orgasm first."

"I've got to get Zac and get ready for tonight and you got to prepare for Alice tonight. Love you." I kissed him and he mumbled on my lips "love you."

I grabbed Zac and we ran to the concert hall. I told my new song and made dance moves to it. Now we have to wait until the concert starts.


End file.
